mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Swords, Banners and Rifles (Map Game)
Welcome to Swords, Banners and Rifles! 'SBR is a map set in the fictitious world of Terra Orbis. Terra Orbis is diverse, with the western half of the world, filled with valleys and numerous mountain passes, ruled by kings, dukes, queens and emperors. The eastern half is made up of numerous warlord nations as well as kingdoms and empires. As the world develops, nations continuously fight each other for survival. In this game, you will play as one of the many nations in the world of Terra Orbis. You have one goal in mind, to conquer the world. Who will reign supreme? Let's find out! Mods Head Mod (Creator) *WILDSTARSKAORI Western World Mods *Bozistanball Eastern World Mods *Belialoftheillusions *Firesofdoom Map Mod(s)/Mapmaker(s) *Scarlet Outlaw RNG Mod(s) *KawaiiKame Rules *'Respect mod decisions and mod events. If you feel any mod events and/or mod decisions are unfair, contact the head mod or any of the mods that are assigned to your particular area. If the the problem has to do with another region, contact that region's moderators for assistance. *'Do not use personal attacks or threats on anyone to achieve your goals. '''If someone does this to you, make sure to have at least '''2 screenshots of the incident '''and report it to any mod '''immediately. '''You are better safe than sorry. If you are caught using personal threats or attacks on anyone by any mod or if it reported, '''you will be banned from the game immediately. ' *'For RNG Mods: RNGs go as follows: Odd Numbers for Yes, Even Numbers for No. ' *'Have fun and play nice. '''As per written above, '''do not use personal attacks or threats towards any players/mods to acheive your goals. You will be banned immediately. '''The most important thing about map games is to '''have fun. '''Don't let this game get into your head; '''It's only a game. '''Be sure to focus on the cultural and infrastructural aspects of your chosen nation, don't just focus on the conquering. *If your nation is destroyed during the course of the game, '''you may only change nations twice, so choose wisely. ' *'Technology for this Map Game is High Middle Ages - Early 1900s (1930) combined together. Alien technology or post-1930 tech will not be allowed unless otherwise stated. ' *'No nukes as per WILD's regular Map Game rules' *'Don't overexpand; i.e. Taiiv gaining all of Magna Insula, Terra Glacies and Terra Meridum in a couple of turns or gaining control of a continent in a couple of turns. ' Map Reference Map Climate Map Game Map Sign Ups Please use either a template signature or a basic, short signature. Magna Insula * Empire of Taiiv- Nathan1123 (Light Green) *United Principalities of Breitland and Karmia- Scraw (Yellow) Terra Nova * Mahavittan Empire- Belial (Green) * Republic of Livonia- Fires (Blue) *State of Tzo- WILDSTARSKAORI (Red) *Heavenly Empire of Love- KawaiiKame (Sea Foam Green) *Hetmanate of the Hasmani and Durma- With Blood and Iron (talk) 01:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) (Brown) *Republic of Mazki- Bozistan (Tan) Terra Magnus Terra Saltus * Brotherhood of Steel - Lieutenant113 (Grey) Frigidus Insula Terra Meridium *Phyrexia - Scarlet Outlaw (Purple) * Reytalicana - Sidewinder291102 (Eastern regions including Mediterranean, sub-tropic and tropical climates) (Someone help me with the map I'm on mobile version right now) Terra Glacies Game Category:Swords, Banners and Rifles Map Game Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games